toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ninja3567/Archive 1
Stubs Sorry for undoing your edit, but I just removed the stub template from Small Head. Stubs are pages that need a lot more information on the subject, and I don't really think that article needs more information. Pages that need images are not always stubs. I just wanted to let you know. Thanks. Theevina • talk 22:23, October 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: I need help I think the poll is considered "Complex code" and it can't be seen in source mode. But you can still see how the page looks by pressing the "Preview" button next to the "Publish" button. Theevina • talk 23:59, October 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Why did you do this Read the edit summary. FlyingSquirrel 01:15, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Toontown The way to do the huge bubble with "Mew" and "Meow" inside is to hit the / button, then space, / then space, until the type chat box is full. It won't let you say / in toontown, so I couldn't tell you on there. "Lump off mom!" Flower1470 Read about me! Talk to me (if you want to)! 21:34, November 6, 2011 (UTC) RE:OK I don't think so. Being admin has a lot of responsibility; which I don't have. Maybe someday...... "Lump off mom!" Flower1470 Read about me! Talk to me (if you want to)! 23:27, November 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Edits are a pain. But, you do need the experience. Yeah, I have to change my talk page message. Long story...... "Lump off mom!" Flower1470 Read about me! Talk to me (if you want to)! 20:43, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Editing Please do not edit by changing/adding words that make no difference to the sentence. This is another part of cheap editing. FlyingSquirrel 22:25, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Editing: again Your editing is getting cheap again... when an article already has an image needed, you don't need to add another one. Also, please do not create an article about a speedchat phrase. All of this is cheap editing. FlyingSquirrel 00:06, November 16, 2011 (UTC) {C I didn't understand because of the grammar, but I think you said: I created a new account so I could create a new wiki. I also accidently logged into Ninja35672 because both Ninja3567 and 35672 have the same account password, so I didn't know because of how similar both of the usernames sound. FlyingSquirrel 19:09, November 16, 2011 (UTC) RE:Thanks You did? That doesn't sound like cheap editing to me. XD "Lump off mom!" Flower1470 Read about me! Talk to me (if you want to)! 19:49, November 16, 2011 (UTC) RE: Sandbox Just add "/Sandbox" to the end of the link to your profile. Example for you: User_talk:Ninja3567/Sandbox. Users can create their own pages (as long as it's not just spam). Theevina • talk 21:23, November 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: Duplicate Only admins can delete pages. If you know of a duplicate, please let me know. Theevina • talk 01:40, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Ummm? Just asking and no offense, but why do you need an archive on your talk page? You only have 11 messages. 291lerriuqSgniylF 23:20, November 21, 2011 (UTC)